


Chloe's father

by Sa1989



Category: Holby City
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21620335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sa1989/pseuds/Sa1989
Summary: Written with Vgault. We find out about chloe's father
Relationships: Ben "Lofty" Chiltern/Dominic Copeland
Kudos: 5





	Chloe's father

Lofty and dom were just finishing getting ready for there vow renewal. They had decided that after all the heartache they had suffered that a renewal of their vow would just be what they needed to focus on the future. It would take place in the peace garden because most of the guests were at the hospital anyway, it just seemed easier. Lofty was with his gran trying to calm his nerves.  
Sheila "piglet what are you worried about? It will go off without a hitch"  
Lofty "I know but you know me I always get tounge tied in front of a crowd"  
Sheila "just picture everyone in their underwear and you will be fine"  
Lofty "thanks for the mental picture of hanssen in his underwear, I could have gone without that" sheila laughed. she was so happy to see her grandson get married, well remarried in this case.  
Dom was with Carole in the canteen.  
Carole "oh you look so handsome"  
Dom "yeah well I am only doing this because I love lofty"  
Carole "dazzle aren't you happy to renew your vows?"  
Dom "of course I am but I just wanted a small ceremony but lofty wanted to have a big one so here I am in a monkey suit"  
Helping Dom with his tie he walked with Carole to the entrance of the gardens where Lofty was waiting for him.

As he got closer he saw Ange was standing with Lofty. 

'Hey' Dom said as he greeted Lofty kissing him on the cheek. 

'Hey you ready' Lofty asked Dom.

'Of course. Let's go and get married again'

'I just wanted to say good luck and congratulations. I wasn't here for your first wedding. I'm glad I'm here now' Ange told Dom. 

Dom nodded. He was happy that Ange was here for him and Lofty this time round. He really hoped that nothing went wrong. He needed this day to go perfect especially after the year him and Lofty went through. 

The guests took their sits while the two grooms walked down the aisle. Everyone could see how in love they were. At the end of the aisle stood sacha who had been ordained online just the day before.  
Sacha "we are all here to watch dofty renew their vow so if no one has any objections, let's get this show on the road. Dom and lofty please face each other and repeat after me" dom and lofty turned to each other and repeat the vows sacha spoke, afterward they shared a long and deep kiss. A cheer was up for the crowd as they stood and clapped. The moment was just about perfect until dom saw ange run off with a look of horror. Dom told lofty that he would meet him at albies before rushing after angie.  
Dom found angie in the alley next to the hospital, she was shaking uncontrollably and had tears running down her face.  
Dom "what's wrong?"  
Ange "who was the man in the back row wareing a brown suit?"  
Dom "lofty's father, their not close which is why he was in the back row. Why are you asking?"  
Ange "he's is chloe's father" dom felt his hands ball into firsts.  
'What do you mean he's Chloe's father?' Dom asked Ange.

'Exactly what I said. You told me Lofty and his father doesn't talk' said Ange avoiding the question from Dom. 

'They talk occasionally. After his accident Lofty decided to get back in touch with him'

'I have to find Chloe' with that Ange ran off again towards the hospital. 

'Wait Ange tell me what this means' Dom decided not to follow Ange, he would speak to her later. Instead he went to Albies to celebrate with Lofty and their friends. 

Lofty smiled as dom entered albies and handed him a glass of red wine.  
Dom "thanks"  
Lofty "no problem, is angie alright?"  
Dom "not really"  
Lofty "how come?"  
Dom "look I don't want to talk about it tonight okay? Tonight is about us"  
Lofty "sure, so how does it feel to be married again?"  
Dom "wonderful and maybe this time we will get a honeymoon"  
Lofty "yeah I was thinking about Paris"  
Dom "ok, it sounds like a plan" just then lofty's father John came over to congratulate them.  
John "son, I'm happy for you"  
Lofty "thanks and I'm glad you could make it"  
John "I wouldn't have missed it for the world and dom it's nice to meet you again" john held out his hand to dom. Dom justed looked at the man in front of with pure hatred in his eyes, this man raped his mother and now he was offering his congratulations. Dom pushed past John and went to the toilets to throw up  
He splashed his face with water and leant against the sink. He didn't want to tell Lofty but he also knew what keeping secrets would do aswell. After a while Sacha came looking for him. 

'There you are. Lofty's looking for you why are you in here'

'I'm coming now' Dom went to leave the bathroom however Sacha stopped him. He gently took hold of Dom's shoulders. 'What's wrong'

'Why do you think anything would be wrong'

'Dom I can read you like a book I know when something is bothering you. Now what is it'

'Ange told me that Lofty's father is also Chloe's father'

'Are you sure'

'That's what she told me'

'I take it Lofty doesn't know yet'

'No he doesn't. Do I tell him'

'You could. It doesn't matter who tells him Ange will have to explain anyway it might be best coming from you'

Dom knew Sacha was right. He decided he would tell Lofty tonight. He left the bathroom and joined Lofty for their first dance again. When Lofty asked him if he was ok Dom lied and said he was. As he moved with Lofty in the middle of the room he spotted John near the bar. He was now talking to Ange however as Lofty twirled him he lost sight of them leaving. 

As soon as the first dance was finished dom took after ange and John, leaving lofty confused. As soon as dom walked outside, he saw John had angie pinned up against a wall. Dom ran over to them and pushed John away from angie.  
John "what the hell?"  
Dom "if you ever touch her again, I will kill you"  
John "we were just talking"  
Dom "crap, I know that you raped her 25 years ago"  
Ange "dom just leave him, I just want to go home" dom shot john a glare before he led ange to her car.  
When they were near the car Dom stopped turning back he saw john was gone. 

'Are you ok' he asked Ange. 

'I'm fine. You should get back to Lofty'

'I suppose I should. Have you talked to Chloe yet'

'Not yet but I will eventually'

'What happened between you two'

'We just messed around. We were drunk when I got pregnant. I was too drunk to give consent and he was too drunk to listen. By the time I found out he had met someone else'

'Lofty's mother' guessed Dom.

'When he married her contact between us became less and less and then she got sick. We never talked again. This is the first time I've seen him since Chloe was born'

'He knew about her then'

'He knew she existed but as I said his wife got sick. He had his life and I had mine'

'I was going to tell Lofty tonight'

'Why bother Chloe is nothing to him'

'She's my sister and he's my husband he deserves to know'

'Deserves to know what?'

Dom turned to see lofty standing behind him. What should he do now. 

Dom turned to Ange but when she looked away from him Dom knew he was on his own to tell Lofty. 

'It's about your father'

'What about him'

When Dom hesitated Lofty became annoyed and began to walk away when Ange stopped him.

'He's Chloe's father as well'

Lofty looked at Dom but his face confirmed it. He felt betrayed that Dom knew before he did. 

'I take it you already knew' he asked Dom. 

'I only found out after the ceremony. I was going to tell you tonight' Dom felt like crying 'I just wanted today to be perfect'

Lofty knew deep down this wasn't Dom's fault that he genuinely didn't know about it. This wasn't like the Helen situation. Lofty took Dom's hands. 

'Today was perfect. I don't blame you'

'Thank you. Do you want me to leave you two alone to talk'

'If you wouldn't mind'

Dom went back to albies. He hoped their talk went well. Ange has never really talked to Lofty before. When he entered he saw John by the bar again and decided to go over. 

Dom joined John at the bar. 

'Can I buy you a drink' John offered.

'A glass of red wine please' 

After ordering Dom his drink they both sat in silence for a while.

'Can we talk. Somewhere more quiet' Dom asked. He led John to the back of the pub where it was more quieter to talk. 

'I want to apologise for earlier. I didn't know the facts then but I do now'

'So you know Ange then'

'yea she's my mother well birth mother. I was adopted. Chloe's my sister'

'I suppose she told you what happened then'

'She told me you got her pregnant but left her when you met Lofty's mother'

'I did love Ange but I loved Lofty's mother more. When I found out about Chloe she was already so ill and I just wanted Ben to have some happy memories with his mum so I stayed away'

'I'm sorry that happened to your wife' 

'After she passed I was going to get in touch with her but it never seemed like the right time Ben was still grieving his mum. You understand right'

'Yea I understand'

Lofty came up to the table. 

'What are you two talking about'

'I'm just getting to know my son in law' replied John. 

'How did it go' Dom asked Lofty.

'Fine. Ange explained everything. I'm not mad at you Dad. I know you were only trying to think of mum but I think you should see Chloe. She deserves a Dad too. At least think it over'

Dom was glad the issue was resolved and they could get back to enjoying the party. Like Lofty he agreed that John should talk to Chloe but it was johns choice so for now Dom was glad to be spending the night with his husband and father in law. 


End file.
